Mary's parents
|Race = Human|Gender = Male Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = Age 709|Address = Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)}}Mary's parents '('Jacob Uchiha and Kerri Kemono) (ジェイコブ, Jeikobu and ケリー, Kerii) is the late parents of Mary, they were once the wealth and rich family to have a peaceful life lived on Earth, before they're been killed by Dabura and passed away after on the day of her birth, their daughter became orphaned and raised in orphan palace (Earth) for girls. They're the parents-in-law of James, and became the maternal grandparents of Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun, and great-grandparents of Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel, Kayla, Melissa, Michelle, Tommy, Matthew and Marie. Appearance Her father, Jacob Uchiha have the short, spiky black hair, lighter skin complexion, and vivid blue eyes. His height is 5'12" and weight is 135 lbs. His main outfit is the martial artist uniform, with a black cape with hood and strings, and broadsword which a tie around his wrist and black boots, which once he was the powerful extremely Ultimate Fighter along with his best friend Daniel Spencer along with wife Julia, James and Mary in the entire Universe like Spencer Family. Her mother, Kerri Kemono have the slender build and average height of very slim figure build, she's have the long straight black hair reaches down her hips and with side bangs framing her face, icy blue eyes and milky white lightest-pale skin complexion by remembrances to her only daughter. Her height is 5'3" and 101 lbs. She's wear the long purple flowing kimono hanfu Chinese dress and black flats. Personality Her father is a kindhearted, brave, courageous, caring, intelligent, knowledgeable, fun-loving, pure-hearted, polite, stronger and beloved father to give his love to his wife and daughter. Her mother is a kind, caring, sweet, innocent, softer and gentle personality like her daughter who's dislike the violence, fighting spirit and anger rage towards Dabura. Biography Background They're married on September 22nd, Age 704. They're giving birth to a healthy daughter named Mary, who born in Age 709 and make a first female Jinchuriki and both been killed by Dabura, their ultimate sacrifice to protect her from the death. Janice took their daughter to the orphan palace for girls. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga They've seen appears on the episode in "The End of Vegeta", Fusion Saga They're mentioned by their great-great-great-great-great granddaughter, Melissa, who's find out that Dabura was the one killed them after Mary was born. Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku They are mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Mary's biographical parents are the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities Video Games Appearances Mary's biographical parents is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Jacob's name means Japanese name (ジェイコブ or Jeikobu) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Jacob is: That supplants, undermines, the heel. * In American the meaning of the name Jacob is: That supplants, undermines, the heel. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Jacob is: He grasps the heel. Supplanter. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jacob is "he who supplants". Also possibly from "la-aqov" (hence Yaakov) meaning "to track or follow". Biblical: the son of Isaac and Rebekah and twin brother of Esau. Jacob fathered 12 sons and a daughter, who became the ancestors of the nation of Israel, the name Jacob himself received after wrestling with an angel. * Kerri's name means Japanese name (ケリー or Kerii) is in Irish the meaning of the name Kerri is: Descendents of Ciar'. The name of a county of Ireland. Used for both genders. * It is has the meaning "black". Kerri is an alternate spelling of Kerry. Gallery Mary's late decreased parents in her photo.jpg|Mary's biological parents If we made it this far by rarity princess-dag2squ.png Izuna and umeka uchiha hold me by rarity princess-d7tebt4.png Izuna and umeka uchiha by rarity princess-d7rwtkx.png Shisui x amaterasu uchiha by rarity princess-d7t3wwi.png shisui_s_parents__kagami_and_izumi_uchiha__by_-1.png umeka_and_izuna__the_last_moment_together__by_-1.png _kotori_and_danzo_____izumi_and_kagami__by_rar-2.png _kotori_and_danzo_____izumi_and_kagami__by_rar-1.png always_with_you_by_rarity_princess-db4udeg-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Characters who died early Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Royal Family Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters